Infrared imaging devices often include a vacuum package with various infrared detection components (e.g., a focal plane array and/or other detector devices) mounted therein. The vacuum package typically includes an opening allowing for a vacuum to be applied to the package. For example, an opening (e.g., an aperture) may be provided on substantially planar surfaces of the walls or bottom surfaces of the package. A tip-off tube is attached to the aperture and a vacuum pump. After a sufficient vacuum is applied, the tip-off tube is sealed to maintain the vacuum.
Unfortunately, such conventional approaches typically require a residual portion of the tip-off tube to stay attached to the vacuum package to maintain the vacuum seal. Such implementations can significantly increase the overall external dimensions of the resulting device. In this regard, the residual tip-off tube may protrude (e.g., extend) from the afore-mentioned planar surfaces of the walls or bottom surfaces of the package. Such protrusions may interfere with the ability to add other components in close proximity to the package, thus increasing the size of an infrared imaging device.